


Rivals

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you could say anything to Cora Hale right now, what would it be?”</p><p>Erica grins slowly, one blonde curl falling forward across her face as she leans in and directs her gaze right into the camera. “You better eat your Wheaties, because I'm gunning right for ya.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ice hockey AU
> 
> Note: [Written to this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4Yzj-m_SBk).

“If you could say anything to Cora Hale right now, what would it be?”

Erica grins slowly, one blonde curl falling forward across her face as she leans in and directs her gaze right into the camera. “You better eat your Wheaties, because I'm gunning right for ya.”

The camera pans back to the reporter. “There you have it folks, Erica Reyes, captain of the Bears has her eyes on the prize. She intends to win the trophy away from Hale and her Wolves in this year's final.”

The reporter's face is replaced by a series of shots, altercations between the two women, some just shoves, and then the one epic fight that had created their 'rivalry' for the news media.

“Hale and Reyes have a history of going after each other out on the ice, and this game promises to be no different. We'll have the game live at nine o'clock. This is Vernon Boyd, for ABC news.”

“Thank you, Boyd,” says the redheaded anchor, “and now to Jackson Whittemore for the weather.”

“Thanks, Lydia,” the weatherman in question says, “it's going to be a cold one – ”

Cora clicks the TV off and rolls her eyes. “I'm _gunning right for ya_? Are we in the wild wild west now?”

A snicker is heard from the bathroom, and then Erica's head pops out of the doorway. “I thought it was appropriately cheesy.”

Cora leans back and crooks a finger. “Oh get over here.”

Erica crawls slowly onto the bed, right up between Cora's parted legs and kneels there, leans in real close, lips just barely brushing the dark-haired woman's and says softly, “How bout a little tonsil hockey, baby?”

“You're an idiot,” Cora says and shoves her off the bed.

Erica responds by hopping onto the bed and tickling Cora mercilessly until she gives, and then pulling her close for a soft kiss and then curls her arms around the brunette.

“I'm gonna kick your ass tomorrow.”

Cora snorts. “Your goalie can't stop what I'm bringing.”

-

The Wolves are up, one goal to nothing, and they're on a power play. Hale's flicking the puck to score when she's slammed into, and finds her face mashed up against the boards. Naturally, she rounds and shoves her attackers off, then hustles after the puck, but Reyes has her number now, and cuts her off every time she's about to score.

Hale finally has enough, and it's her who pulls the gloves off, throws the first punch, catching Reyes good, and landing herself in the penalty box.

Coach Finstock pats her on the shoulder sympathetically, mumbling something about the Prussians, then screams at the top of his lungs, “Goddammit, Greenberg, find the fucking goal!”

Malia goes in for her and manages to hold off a score and soon enough Hale is back in, and this time it's her who keeps fucking with Reyes' scoring attempts, and the period ends just at the right time because they're about to go at it again.

And then in the final period Reyes gets her ass thrown on the bench again for tripping, and she's lucky she doesn't get it worse, because she gets right up in the ref's face and starts arguing the penalty. Kira manages to drag her away before she seriously pisses the guy off.

Coach Stilinski just gives her that disappointed look, and Reyes sulks until her time is up, but it's hurts them, and no matter how fierce she plays, the Wolves end up winning two-zip. Reyes glowers through the whole end-of-game handshake, and she's sullen as she showers up and gets ready for the press conference.

Coach gets up and says a lot of bullshit about about they missed a few opportunities, could have had sharper shooting, less penalties, the like. Reyes watches from the side with narrowed eyes. She's not allowed to talk to the press any more.

Finally it's over and they trudge onto the bus to the airport, where they board a few separate planes, all going on vacation or whatever.

Reyes just takes a taxi to her hotel.

-

“Ooh, I got you good there, baby,” Cora murmurs as she peels Erica out of her clothing.

“Eh, I got you worse in the face,” Erica shrugs, and then hisses as she sinks down into the hot tub. “Ooh, this is perfect. Thank you.”

Cora shrugs. “Least I could do after kicking your ass.”

Erica opens one eye and glares. “I'll get you next year.”

Cora snorts and slides from her own clothing, lowering herself beside Erica, smiling as the blonde leans in to kiss the purpling bruise along her jawline. Cora arches her neck more as Erica trails kisses along it, then squeaks in surprise when she bites down on the tendon lightly and growls.

“Hey, I'm already injured, lady.”

Erica grins. “Only in some places.” She then proceeds to trail her fingers over every uninjured part of Cora's body lightly.

By the time she's done, Cora is arching into the touch and she stands, pointing imperiously at the bed. Erica rises languidly, saunters over towards the hotel's queen-size bed after wrapping a robe around herself, and perches on the edge coyly.

Cora rises up out of the water as well, though she takes the time to towel off as Erica watches her, and then she stalks predatorily to the bed, and shoves Erica backward, climbing on top of her and pinning her wrists over her head. She sucks a few new bruises across Erica's exposed collarbone, then pulls down the collar of the robe to reveal one breast. Cora promptly wraps her lips around the already peaked nipples and flicks her tongue across it before sucking gently. Her other hand explores beneath the robe, and soon she has Erica gasping and pleading for more.

Cora gives it to her, makes her shudder and comes with her fingers and mouth, and then lowers herself onto the blonde's mouth, grinding down to her own pace, as Erica eagerly laps at her folds.

Cora rides the other woman's face until she finds her own orgasm, and then flops to the side, pulling Erica close.

She nuzzles Erica's hair as the blonde wipes her face on her robe, and then grins down at her. “You can always have a second career as my trophy wife if this hockey thing doesn't work out for you.”

This time, it's Cora who gets shoved off the bed.

 


End file.
